


Just Friends

by inspectorofthebeans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorofthebeans/pseuds/inspectorofthebeans
Summary: Y/n has always been best friends with the Weasley twins. No matter what they stuck together. Now fast forward a few years, their all grown now, the second war has just ended. What happens when the twins realize their both madly in love with Y/n? What will happen when she realizes she loves them as more than friends too? But that could never happen. After all their only Just Friends. Right?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 2





	1. At the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all characters belong to J.K Rowling. Yes, the story is told in first person, I find it more enjoyable.

" Fred! George!Y/n!" Mrs.Weasley yelled from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mum!" George groaned getting up off of his bed.

Fred however didn't make a move, and I who had not slept in their room was already dressed and ready to go. Georgewas still in his sleep wear ,yawning heavily. His flaming hair brushed over to the right side of his face, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. I found myself staring at his finely toned chest, taking in every curve and muscle. I quickly looked away from him and turned my attention back to Fred, who was still snoozing in bed.

"Come on lazy bones!" I said throwing a pillow at Fred.

"Go away!" He shouted at me throwing the pillow into my chest and burrowing back into his covers.

The pillow hit me with a loud thud, nearly knocking me over. Luckily, I managed not to fall over; he had thrown the pillow at me with such force I couldn't believe he had just (halfway) woken up.

Both Fred and George alike, were very muscular. That was probably why they proved to be such useful beaters. Both boys had impeccable reflexes, being able to hit or dodge an object at incredible speed. They were basically identical down to the last freckle, their personalities however were what divided them.

Fred can be sensitive at times, but prefers to keep his emotions hidden. He mostly gets rid of them using aggression; punching walls till his knuckles bleed or whacking an old bludger out in the orchard.

George on the other hand, is very caring and sensitive but he can be very aggressive at times. He's mostly introverted minus being around his family and close friends. If he's ever upset it's easy to tell, he'll lock himself in his room for hours or sit out in the rain into the long hours of the night.

Both of them proved to be incredibly intelligent. They just have a different passion, for jokes that is. Much to their mothers dismay, neither of them joined the ministry like she hoped. Instead they choose to open a joke shop in Diagon Alley, known as, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

George had now gotten dressed, he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, his hair still falling messily onto his face, covering his right eye. We glanced at each other mischievously andsilently decided to jump onto Fred in attempt to get him up.

"Three.... two.... one" George mouthed to me.

We jumped onto Fred's bed causing him to yelp in surprise.Me and George were rolling with laughter, Fred was giving us both a surprised and sleepy look.

" Mark my words I'll get you two back for this." He said before joining in on our laughter.

Fred had at long last gotten out of bed, his red hair messy and wild. He was only half dressed, wearing gray sweatpants with no shirt. Still yawning, he picked me up lazily and threw me over his shoulder with ease. One hand placed nimbly around my waist, he didn't bother to usethe other arm. Which made since, he is incredibly muscular.

"Hey! Put me down!" I shrieked.

"No, this is payback." Fred said as he pulled me back over his shoulder, his hands under my arms, keeping my feet barely above the ground.

Smirking, he put one arm around my waist and put the other on my left thigh. He pulled my thigh round his waist, then continued to grab my right thigh, wrapping it also around his waist. Grinning broadly, he put his handsonto my lower back. Our faces were even now, both of us were staring intently into the others eyes.

He seemed to be enjoying himself way to much.In all honestly though, I was enjoying this, I loved Freds touch on my skin. He always looked so good in the mornings, messy hair and all.

" Come on Freddie!" I squealed,struggling to escape his grip.

"Never." Fred said, clutchingme even tighter.

"George do something!" I shouted glaring at George.

"Sorry Y/n, your on your own." He said, smirking as he sat down on Fred's bed.

" Freddie really?" I asked teasingly to Fred. "This was the best you could come up with?"

"Well I—" He started, clearly taken aback by my question, his forehead scrunching in thought. "You didn't give me much notice Y/l/n."

"True." I said in agreement, putting my hands around his neck, my fingers playing with his hair. It appeared I was going to be here a while so might as well do something for entertainment.

Fred liked that, his face lit up at my touch. Even more when I started to braid the ends ofhis hair. Grinning broadly, he started rubbing his hands up and down my back,eyes gleaming mischievously into mine. I didn't want to leave him, his touch felt warm and welcoming on my back. I began to lay my head onto his shoulder, in return he laid his head on top of mine.

Breathing deeply into his neck, I found his hands going lower and lower, until finally they were right under my ass. I slowly picked my head off his shoulder,and gave him a look like really Weasley?

" To far?" He asked getting my message, staring into my eyes.

"Definitely." I replied, burrowing my head back into his neck.

He moved his hands back to there original position, on my lower back. George was still sitting on his bed, gazing awkwardly at our embrace.

"Yeah.... I'm out." George said heading for the door.

"We'll be right there." Fred shouted at George's back.

"Mhmm, sure."George shouted sarcastically back.

"I guess our fun's over then?" Fred asked a sad smile on his face.

"I s’pose." I said, as Fred placed me back onto the floor.

Still smirking at me, he was now rushing to get ready, throwing clothes randomly onto the floor behind him. Finally,( after throwing what appeared to be half his wardrobe out) he decided on wearing a striped blue and green shirt with loose jeans. I hadn't realized it but I was staring at him as he put his shirt on. Covering his muscular chest, to my dismay.

"See something you like Y/l/n?" Fred asked noticing I had been staring at him.

"Nah, I'll pass Weasley." I spat rolling my eyes. In truth, I did want him. Not just as friends, I wanted him to be mine.

"Well if that's how you really feel..." Fred said trailing off, a disappointed look on his face.

He then walked over to me, his hair remained wild and tangled. He put his arms onto my shoulders and shoved me down. Next thing I knew, I was laying on George's bed with Fred on top of me. He was gazing at my lips, staring longingly. His hands were placed on either side of my hips,his own body hovering merely inches above mine. Still smirking, he lifted one hand off the bed, and started tickling my stomach.

"Stop! Stop it, Freddie!" I managed to breath out, laughing uncontrollably.

Fred glanced at my face, which was contorted with laughter. He still didn't stop at just my stomach though,he was now tickling under my arm where he knewwas my weak spot. I was now laughing so hard I could barely breath. Neither of us noticed George creep back into the room, standing in the doorway staring with a smirk on his face.

" Guess I was right then, eh?" George said, startling me and Fred, he stopped abruptly and stared at his twin.

"Erm—" I started, trying to subdue my laughter. My cheeks were bright red, and Fred was still hovering above me.

" Nothing, just leaving." Fred said as he lifted himself off of me, holding his hand out waiting for me to grab it. "We were about to leave, right Y/n?"

"Yes, we were." I said, placing my hand into Fred's as he lifted me up off the bed.

Fred and George had already begun to walk to the door, but I had paused rememberinghow I first met the twins. I started smiling to myself thinking back on the memory.

I was in the process of running out of Snape's office, I had just set off some filibuster fireworks. Leaving some scorch marks on the dungeon walls and breaking many jars and capsules. I was running as fast as my feet would carry me, Snape had just walked into his office for I heard him shout " Those Weasley twins!" angrily.

I laughed to myself at the fact that ,he didn't know I was the one responsible. As I was passing through one of the many corridors, I spotted two ginger boys staring at me mouths agape.

"Blimey." One was saying.

"How do you reckon...." the other one started before I yelled at them "Dodge the blast, and avoid detection! ".

They stood there in awe for a second before I heard one of them say "Fred, we need her." and the other replied "I know Georgie."

I couldn't hear anything else as I was now sprinting up the stairs three at a time, halfway to the Gryffindor tower. At last, I finallymade it to the picture of the fat lady.

" Password." She asked.

"Balderdash." I managed to choke out.

Breathless and panting I stepped into the common room, and quickly made my way up to my dorm. Luckily, no one figured out I had done it. Except for the twins of course, who served a months worth of detention for me. After a few days, they asked me if I wanted to help them on their upcoming prank. To which, I happily agreed and ever since that day the three of us had become inseparable.

Our own little pranking trio. Where I mostly served as the distraction or I occasionally set it up. Fred was the master mind behind it all, making sure none of us got caught. George was second in command, helping me set up and actuallypulling the prank.

"Y/n you coming?" George asked me curiously. I hadn't realized I wasn't moving from my stance, lost in the memory.

" Oh, yeah right. Coming." I replied and we started walking down together talking about a prank he and Fred were planning.

The smell wafting up from the kitchen was absolutely amazing, I couldn't wait to eat and obviously neither could anyone else seeing as they were already sat at the table. Well, everyone except Ron and Harry who apparently were still asleep upstairs. I decided to take the empty seat next to Ginny for a change, instead of my usual one between George and Fred. I should not have done that, the twins looked at me with pure sadness and glanced at the empty seat between them.

"Y/n!" Fred said in a disappointed tone.

" Don't you love us anymore!" George said staring at me with puppy dog eyes.

" Oh grow up." I said rolling my eyes at them.

" Never." The twins chorused, smiling at me.

" Pathetic." I heard Ginny murmur under her breath.

Then I spotted Harry and Ron rushing down the steps, their clothes obviously thrown on in a terrible rush. Seeing as, Ron was wearing a pajama top with old, ripped jeans.Harry was a little more put together, wearing a rough looking tee shirt and jeans he hadn't bothered to zip. The one thing they had in common, neither of them had brushed their hair, for it was a tangly mess. Despite there appearances, they both looked well rested and peppy this morning. Approaching the table, they took the seats on either side of me and Ginny.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Ginny said sarcastically, gazing down at Harry's torso and bellow.

I could have sworn I seen Ginny wink at Harry as he sat down, but maybe it was just a trick of the light. I was glancing around the table, looking at everyone else. They all didn't appear to notice, or were to busy anticipating their breakfast to.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Weasley was now piling eggs, bacon, and sausage onto everyone's empty plates. Everyone smiling in gratitude and picking up their forks.

" Great I'm starving." Ron said shoveling a whole egg into his mouth.

While everyone was eating and chattering away Mrs. Weasley asked

" Any plans today dears?" glancing around at us all waiting for an answer.

I had no earthly idea, I started looking around at everyone hoping they would come up with something.

"Well..." Ginny finally piped up. " We could go play quidditch." She finished looking at us awaiting our reply.

"Yeah sure quidditch." Ron mumbledbetween chewing.

"Sounds like a plan then." Ginny said turning to her mother.

"You guys better be prepared to loose!" I shouted glancing around the table at George, Ron and Harry.

"Hey! Rude much!" George snapped back at me.

" I mean she's not wrong..." I heard Harry murmur under his breath.

When we last played, Ron, Harry and George had lost miserably. 20 points to our 260. That had been a record loss for Harry, who had hardly ever lost a match. Harry, naturally played as the teams seeker. George was the chaser, leaving Ron to be the keeper. He was a lousy keeper really, his nerves always got the best of him making it almost to easy to score.

My team however consisted of Me, Ginny and Fred, the dream team as we called ourselves. Fred played as our teams keeper his reflexes of being a beater playing in our favor. Ginny was the seeker seeing as she always played that role with her other brothers. Leaving me to be the chaser, which happens to be my natural position. Making our team the much more likely to win, today however I don't think the

" dream team" will be playing together ....

" I call Y/n!" Fred shouted pointing at me.

"Ditto!" Called Ginny grabbing my arm.

" Hey! No fair you guys are always together!" George shouted glaring at them.

Seeing George's dismay, I glanced around at them and declared "Alright, alright. I'll be on a team with George and Ron ok?".

Ron and George nodded their heads in agreement, Fred and Ginny glared at me angrily.

"Any team is better than one with Ron on it." Harry said happy with the new team arrangements.But after seeing Ron's sad, angry glare at him he quickly added " Not that you're not great Ron!". Ron's expression however did not waver as he continued to eat his food.

" Alright, everyone ready to change and go?" Ginny asked glancing around.

There were a lot of cries saying "yes!", as we were all standing up and starting to walk towards the stairs.

Then, Mrs.Weasley said "No ones going anywhere until you lot have finished your breakfast!" she howled and a lot of annoyed groans followed.

Not wanting to upset Mrs.Weasley, we all sat back down and continued clearing our plates, again. It only took a few minutes before we were all heading back up the stairs. Ginny and I went to her room, while the boys went to Fred and George's. Ginny picking up a conversation almost immediately, once shutting the door.

"Y/n, did you see the way the twins were looking at you?" Ginny asked smirking.

"Uhm what?" I said cluelessly, remembering the position of me and Fred earlier this morning.

"It's obvious they both fancy you!" She said seeming happy with her observations.

"Oh as if." I said sarcastically pulling my old quidditch jersey over my head. "And don't act like you didn't wink at Harry earlier!" I added after poking my head and arms out of the holes.

"Er- I don't know what your going on about." Ginny said nervously clearly distressed I had noticed the wink.

"And as for me and the twins we are and always will be just friends!" I snapped pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"Yeah right." She retorted rolling her eyes at me.

We both had changed into our quidditch jerseys from the previous year. We were nearly ready when...

"Merlin's beard what's taking you two so long!" Fred shouted from the other side of the door knocking aggressively.

"Hold your horses!" I snapped back and I heard him mutter " Ugh women." in a sarcastic tone as he backed away from the door.

After another few moments, Ginny and I walked out and down to where the boys were waiting.

" Finally!" Ron shouted as soon as he saw us.

"We thought you got lost!" George said sarcastically, and I noticed him look me up and down.

"Please. Us lost?" Ginny scoffed making her way towards and out the door.

"Well... what're you waiting for an invitation?" Ginny snapped poking her head back through the door.

We all walked out of the house, then I remembered we had to walk up the hill.I remember doing this once before, it was not a pleasant journey. Plus carrying our brooms and equipment, this was going to be ten times worse.

~~~~~~~~~~

About half an hour later, we finally reached the top breathless and panting I sat down on a rock to rest. George joined me, sitting down on the grass next to me.

"Rough walk" He said panting.

" No kidding." I said glancing over at him, both of us still trying to catch our breath.

After a moments rest, Fred finally said "Alrighty let's get started then."

Removing myself from the rock, I had finally stopped breathing so roughly. To start we had to set up the baskets we were using as the keeper goals, and we had gotten Mrs. Weasley to bewitch an orange to be used in place of the snitch. The Weasleys had a old quaffle that looked like it had been around since the start of quidditch.We decided against the bludgers this time, after last times incident involving George who nearly broke his collarbone.

Not long after setting up, we were all up in the air. I had managed to obtain the quaffle and was making my way towards Freds’ end, in attempt to score. I had lined up the shot, it was going to be perfect. I threw it with all my might, and Fred caught it casually as if I had flicked it towards the goal instead.

"Didn't think I'd go easy on you did you Y/l/n?" Fred shouted throwing the quaffle to Ginny who caught it nimbly.

"I thought I stood a chance Weasley!" I retorted turning the around, and speeding back up to catch Ginny.

Before I could steal the quaffle, Ginny made her shot, it looked to be quite a promising one too. Thankfully, George had blocked her shot, passing the quaffle back to me. Ginny nearly shoved me off my broom in her anger. 

"Hey!" I shouted trying to regain my balance.

"You deserved it!" Ginny yelled back sticking her tongue out at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now getting close to an hour of playing and neither Harry nor Ron had seen the snitch the entire game. Miraculously, we were now ahead by 30 points. Meaning, it was now 40 to 10. George was proving to be a much better keeper than Ron.

Also, Fred had apparently changed his mind about not going easy on me. Seeing as he had willingly let me score those 40 points.Which was very weird for him, he hardly let anyone just score before, especially not me. We always got incredibly competitive with each other, making bets on who would revive more marks in transfiguration or potions.

Something was definitely off, he normally never acted like this. Maybe he was recalling our placement from this morning, or maybe Ginny was right and he did fancy me. I didn't dwell on it however, now regaining my focus on the game.

Suddenly, Ron speed off towards what appeared to be the snitch. Harry apparently noticed it too and speed off in the same direction.They were both neck in neck, bearing towards the snitch. Me and George were cheering Ron on, he glanced over at us and gave a huge thankful smile.

Ron began to reach out, now standing on his feet trying to balance the broom. He stuck his hand out, barely an inch away from the snitch. Ron edged his right foot closer to the end of his broom, his hand now clasping the snitch, he raised his hand in victory swooping down to the ground.

We had won 190 to 30.

"Wooooooo!!!" Ron screamed happily.

"You go Ron!" George shouted.

" Great job Ron!" I said giving him a tight hug as we reached the ground stepping off our brooms.

The hug almost seemed to make George and Fred jealous, judging by the angry looks they were throwing me and Ron. They both looked longingly at me, Fred sizing me up. George merely seeing me staring back at him and quickly looking away.

Maybe Ginny was right? No, that would never happen. That could never happen, I told myself. After all we're only just friends. Right?


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title pretty much sums this one up. :)

After heading back down to the burrow, still celebrating our big win. Harry seemed to be slightly upset he had lost but, was now smiling as we made our way into the living room.We had all decided to play truth or dare. In all honesty, I really did not want to play but since everyone else seemed so keen to play I reluctantly agreed.

“Alright, who’s first?” Asked Harry glancing around at everyone.

“How about....”Fred started but had paused to look around at the lot of us.

“Y/n you first!” He finished smirking at me.

Shit. I thought, just peachy. “Ugh, fine.” I said my stomach lurching.

“Ok Y/n, truth or dare?” George asked me waiting eagerly for my answer.

“ Umm I think I’ll go with truth.” I replied.

I really didn’t want to pick dare because who knows what George Weasley would come up with. Not that I wanted a truth either, the truth was I actually have a ton of secrets from them. Like the time I kissed Malfoy, under the quidditch stands in 6th year. Not that I had enjoyed it or anything, I was actually rather taken aback by Draco’s actions. Or the fact that I had poisoned my parents once, well I didn’t mean to, how was I supposed to know the difference between butter beer and bottled snake venom?

“Is it true that you were the one who put dung bombs inFilch’soffice?” George asked as my truth. Oh yeah, I thought remembering what I had done.

It was the middle of my second year, Filch had threatened to report me for merely dropping my potions book on the stairway. He was still on edge because of the incident with his cat, Ms. Norris. I hadn’t said anything back,( what was I supposed to say really?) I merely started walking away plotting my revenge.

So, the next day I picked up a few dung bombs out of the twins stash, and snuck into Filch’s office. After carefully placing them, I proceeded to tell him Peeves was in there, making sure he’d be there exactly when they went off. To my pleasure as soon as Filch stepped inside, everyone of them went off, green haze floating out into the corridor.

Filch was cursing under his breath, he then ran off to Dumbledore’s office to report the bombs. Even a week later, him and his office still faintly smelled like the bombs, despite his many attempts of lighting scented candles and getting Flitwick to preform some enchantment for the smell.

“Umm, yeah duh.” I answered giving him a smirk. “Who’d you think it was, Ron?”

Rons’ face went pink, I was only joking and he knew that. Yet still, of course it was me, no one else would know about the stash.

“So your telling us that we”Fred said pointing at himself and George. “Got detention fortwo weeks because of your bloody prank?”

He finished glaring at me, I couldn’t tell if he was impressed or if he was plotting murder.

“It’s not like you wouldn’t have ended up there anyways!” I snapped sarcastically, slightly laughing now.

“True..... but still.” George said with a grin that said it all.

George and Fred glanced at each other muttering something, then turned their attention back to the group. They now wore matching devilish grins, they were definitely up to something. But what?

~~~~~~~~~~~

The game continued on, and some pretty interesting stuff went down. Such as, Ron admitting he has a huge crush on Hermione ( as if anyone didn’t already know). Harry getting dared to seven minutes ofheaven with Ginny, who wassmirking and blushing madly upon their return. George had been dared toeat a slug, which he threw back up 10 minutes later. And by far the most interesting, Ginny admitting to kissing Luna Lovegood two weeks ago. I mean like everyone knew there was definitely some tension there. She swears on her life it was a one time thing but, friends don’t look at friends that way. So continuing on the game presently, it was nowFred’s turn to pick and Ginny was his poison.

“So Freddie, dear ,dear Freddie, truth or dare?” Ginny asked smirking at Fred.

“Well obviously I’m gonna go with dare.” Fred said a grin still plastered onto his face.

“I dare you to...” Ginny paused glancing around the room, staring us all down. “I dare you to kiss Y/n!” She declared grinning.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” I yelled half laughing. She couldn’t be serious could she?

“ Go on do it!” Ginny shouted mischievously staring at me and Fred.

“ If I have to...”Fred said as he started to walk towards me. Oh, god,I thought my heart now racing terribly. Was I really about to kiss Fred Weasley?

Fred took my hand in his and pulled me up from where I was sitting, then whispered in my ear “ I’ve thought about this moment before, pity it had to happen because of a dare, instead of this morning when we were so rudely interrupted .”

His smirk had now been replaced by a look full of seriousness. I leaned back into him and whisperedto him,“What was stopping you?” I asked.

He merely glanced over at George, who’s smirk had also vanished leaving a face of pure madness behind. To bad, I thought he looked so handsome with that grin.

God, what was I saying! Here I am about to kiss Fred and all I’m thinking about is his brother, his twin brother matter of factly. I quickly returned my attention to Fred, his armnow wrapped around my waist. His freckly face staring down into mine.

Fred is quite a bit taller than me, so much taller thathe had to bend down to even be close to my face. But once his lips met mine, the rest of the world faded away. It was the most wonderful feeling, his lips smashed onto mine making it hard to even breath. His lips were warm and soft, yet he was kissing me very hard and passionately. How could something that seemedso wrong, feelso good?

I soon realized that one of his hands was now caressing my cheek, while the other was placed on the small of my back ,keeping my body close to his. I was now aware that my hands were wrapped around his neck beckoning him further into the kiss. My fingers twisted and tangled into his flaming ginger hair. If only this had happened this morning, maybe it could have lead to something more...

We broke our tight embrace, breathless, after what had seemed like ages of being wrapped in one another’s arms. The look on Fred’s face had changed again, he looked pleased yet almost regretful. I was blushing madly, his arm still wrapped protectively round my waist.

Everyone was staring at us as we regained our seats, almost the kind of staring that seemed unbelieving. Fred looked over at me and smirked his signature smirk. I stared down at the floor, not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes. 

When I did decide to glance up, George looked like he wanted to kill someone (probably Ginny), he caught my gaze and stared directly into my eyes. I never realized how beautiful his eyes were, they were a magnificent shade of ivy. His expression though, saddened me. He looked incredibly disappointed and depressed, I can’t stand to see him like this. I’ve always hated it whenever the twins were sad but this time, it felt like it was my fault.

At the same time, I couldn’t seem to convince myself that I had actually just kissed one of my best friends. I found it even harder to believe that we had kissed right in front of my other best friend. Those friends happened to be the Weasley twins, my best friends since my first year at Hogwarts.Both of them staring at me, each wearing different faces.One Sad and the other Pleased. What had I just done?

~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn’t paying much attention during the remainder of the game, still remembering howFred’s lips melted onto mine in my head. His hand on my cheek, my own in his ginger hair, our lips meeting and leaving for the first time. However, I still couldn’t get past George’s face, I couldn’t bare seeing it. He seemed very distraught about me and Fred, but why? No matter how many times I told myself it was a one time thing, after all it was only a dare. Fred couldn’t have possibly meant what he had said, we all had such a wonderful friendship, why ruin it now?

I stopped my wishful thinking and brought my mind back to the game where it was now Harry’s turn. To my surprise he had picked truth, probably because Ron was questioning. Ron had turned to face Harry, an evil grin was spreading on his face, and said “ Is it true your snogging my sister?”

Harry’s face went nearly as pale as Luna’s hair. Ginny’s face now a shade of red that nearly matched her own bright hair. This was going to be interesting, I leaned further off my seat. Fred and George too we’re now sitting on the edge of the couch, waiting eagerly for Harry’s response.

“ I er—”He broke off, fumbling with his fingers not meeting anyone’s eyes.

By this point, Ginny’s cheeks had somehow managed to turn brighter than herhair. Fred and George’s faces were turning pink with laughter, and I too found myself laughing shortly after them. This was too good, I mean it’s kinda obvious that something is going on between the two of them.

“ That’s what I thought.” Ron said, grinning devilishly at Harry. He didn’t seem to happy, his eyes were flashing with anger. But to be fair, Harry was snogging his sister, his only sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Weasley made her way into the room, just as we were finishing the game. She informed us that dinner was ready and we should all go wash up. We all gladly agreed, everyone was starving after the match and the multiple hours oftruth or dare.

I made my way to the bathroom, I picked the empty one on the second floor since everyone had gone to the main floor one. But to my surprise I wasn’t alone, George was already there standing by the sink.

“Oh, hi Y/n.” He said when he saw me.

“Is this sink taken?” I asked gesturing towards the sink.

“Be my guest.” He said, smirking at me.

I switched the faucet on, and grabbed the bar of soap sitting on the countertop.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” George said, as I started washing my hands.

“What’s up?” I asked, not looking up from the sink.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but erm- I have fallen completely and hopelessly in love with you over the past few years.” He glanced over at me before continuing. “ and it’s totally fine if you don’t feel the same way, I just er- thought you should know.

George turned to leave, but I grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer to me.

“You didn’t let me talk.” I said glancing up into his hazel eyes, while drying my hands on a nearby towel.

And without thinking I pulled his face down and kissed him. He stood in shock for a second before, wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me deeper into the kiss.

We were standing so close, I could feel this rise and fall of his chest, and hear the thump of his heart. My hands soon found their way round his neck, fingers twisting into his hair. This kiss was different from my earlier one with Fred, George made me feel safe and comforted, he felt like home. Freds’ however, felt more forced no matter how good it had felt. It was forced I reminded myself. I pulled myself back into reality, back to George, our tongues now intertwining.

Slowly, I pulled back and we stood there staring breathlessly into each other’s eyes. I stuckout my hand and took his hand in mine, locking our fingers. George smirked down at me, his eyes gleaming with joy. He began to play with my fingers, as I leaned into his side.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” George said breaking the silence, still trying to catch the rest of his breath.

God, he was so cute like this, his hair a mess where my fingers had ruffledit in different directions. His shirt wrinkled and half tucked, during the heat of the moment. I leaned in for another brief kiss, our lips nearly meeting before in burst Ginny, staring wildly at the two of us.

“You and....” She trailed off. “But Fred... I thought you and Fred had something.” Ginny blurted finally.

The truth was, I had thought I wanted Fred but after this moment with George.I didn’t know which I wanted more, not that I should be saying that, they are my best friends after all.

I found myself wondering how two people who acted and looked so similar, were so different at the same time. Meaning George and Fred, twins, yet neither of their personalities are the same. George has that soft, comforting feeling, and is much more introverted. Fred however, is more impulsive and talkative; he can be very aggressive sometimes too.

“Well... whatever you thought was wrong.” I said finally, George still gripping my hand firmly.

“Oh screw you and Fred! You two are soooo much cuter!” Ginny said, jumping up and down with excitement.

Yeah, screw me and Fred... George was the here and now, but I had wanted Fred didn’t I?

“Mum told me to tell you two to get your asses downstairs.” Ginny said starting to leave the bathroom.

There is no way Mrs.Weasleywas that aggressive about it. Ginny probably added her own twist, I thought.

“Now, where were we?” George asked as Ginny closed the door.

“I believe we were...” I trailed off, pushing the backs of my feet off the ground to (somewhat) meet his face.

“Here.”

With a grin on his face, he put his hand onto my cheek, caressing it. Our lips crashed onto each others, melting away into the moment. George lifted me up, and placed me onto the countertop, I opened my legs inviting him in. My legs now straddling his waist, his hands brushing up and down my body.

“Y/n.....” George muttered into my mouth, and softly biting my upper lip.

George was now sucking on my neck, starting at the underneath of my face, leaving a trail of love marks behind. His hands playing with the hem of my pants, I moaned slightly as he started to pull harder on my skin.

“ Georgie? Their waiting...” I said before his lips met mine again.

“Alright love, come on.” He said helping me off the counter.

“And what am I supposed to do about these?” I asked pointing at thehickies on my neck.

“Let them admire them.” He replied shrugging, a smirk on his face.

I didn’t have time to cover them up, so as we walked into the kitchen, everyone was starting open mouthed at us. Especially me, or even more so at my neck. Ginny cast a I-knew-it look at me, grinning broadly.I rolled my eyes at her, and took my regular seat between Fred and George.

“Moving on quickly I see?” Fred asked sarcastically, staring at me.

I was about to reply when I felt his hand glide onto my thigh. I glanced over at him, and he was smirking maliciously. George did not take well to this, yet he hadn’t done anything to stop it either. I realized that even I hadn’t tried to stop or push his hand away.

“What’s it to you if I’ve moved to your brother?” I whispered to Fred.

“Seeing as it’s my twin brother, it’s my business too.” He whispered back, moving his hand further up my thigh.

George was now red faced, eyeing his twin angrily. He looked about ready to say something to Fred, but stopped as Mrs.Weasley entered the room carrying a tray of food. She began pilling food onto everyones plates, she paused at me, staring at my neck.

Surprisingly, she didn’t say anything, she seemed to understand that one of her sons had done it. No one was talking now,as they were now stuffing their mouths.

Fred still hasn’t removed his hand from my thigh, I honestly think he’s doing it just to annoy George. Then to my surprise, George placed his hand onto my other thigh. Fred clearly noticed and gave George a quick grin before raising his hand even further up my thigh. To this my eyes widened and I felt my cheeks go cherry red.

“You alright there Y/n?” Harry asked noticing my distress.

“Er— yeah fine.” I said trying to regain my composure as Fred gave my thigh a squeeze.

Thankfully, I noticed a familiar car pull up and Mr.Weasley stepped out, and started walking towards the house.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Weasley walked into the room and took the seat at the head of the table. George and Fred quickly removedtheir hands from my legs, as if not wanting to risk getting caught.

“Alright Weasleys?” Mr.Weasley asked the lot of us. “And honorary Weasleys?” He added noticing me and Harry sitting at the table.

“Fine.” Said Ginny.

Ron merely mumbled something inaudible, seeing as he was stuffing is face. Whatever he had saidsounded like “Yeasp, amd you fad?”

“Never.” Fred said waiting for George to finish.

“Better.” George said not looking up from his plate.

“And youY/n?” Mr. Weasley asked, noticing I hadn’t said anything yet.

“Just fine.” I managed to choke out as Fred’s hand clasped my thigh again.

While everyone was starting down at their plates a elbowed Fred in the ribs. He mouthed a quick “Ouch.” Before taking his hand off my thigh, for good this time I hoped. George was going to kill him as soon as we left, I could tell my by the way his fist was clenching and un-clenching at his side.

I leaned my head onto George’s shoulder, and grabbed his hand, hoping to calm him down a bit. Everyone noticed, especially Fred who seemed hurt by my actions. Fred then made George loose it, by flipping my head onto his shoulder, and removing my hand from Georges.

“CAN’T YOU LET ME HAVE ANYTHING!” George bellowed furiously at Fred.

“Can’t we share?” Fred said glaring at George.

“I can’t with you anymore.” George said before leaving the table and storming outside. “I’m done!”

“God Fred, really!” I shouted at him.

“You really can’t just let it be can you?”

I two rose from the table and followed George outside. I heard Fred being yelled at by his parents and even Ginny was shouting at him. I quickly found George, who was sitting on the edge of a willow tree, throwing some rocks angrily into the field in front.

“Georgie? Are you ok?” I asked him cautiously, siting down next to him.

“No.” He replied, running a hand threw his messy hair. “I’m fucking done with Fred.”

“It’ll be ok.” I assured him, pulling him into my arms.

“Oh really.” He said pushing me away from him.

“I didn’t cause this!” I yelled.

“Yeah, you kinda did.” He said getting up and dartingaway.

I didn’t feel like arguing right now, I watched him walk back into the Burrow. I noticed Fred come out as soon as George wentin. Fred walked over to the shed, entered, and retuned with his beater bat and the bludger crate. He starting walking out into the field, not bothering to acknowledge me.

I didn’t want to talk to him anyways, I got up angrily and walked back into the house, to meet a red faced Ginny.

“Well really now! You’d think they were toddlers!” Ginny spat angrily. “George won’t talk to me, so I’ll try to reason with Fred. Can you try to speak with George?”

“I guess.” I said rolling my eyes and walking up to the twins room, not wanting to tell her I already tried.

~~~~~~~~~

“Georgie? You in there?” I asked before entering the room, there was no reply, so I entered anyway.

I found George sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. He was shaking slightly, and crying silently. I sat down next to him, and neither of us said anything for a while. I sat there uneasy, trying to think of what to say.

“Why don’t you go running to Fred?” George asked looking at me with red eyes. “Everyone loves Fred.”

“Because I want to be here, with you.” I said warmly.

“Fred’s the better twin.” He said and started crying again.

“No he’s not.” I said lacing his fingers in with mine.

“Then why does no one choose me?” He said through sobs.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Oh you know, Angelina went with Fred, even Leechoose Fred for a partner before me.” George said looking at me, eyes watery.

“But I choose you, I’m here with you, I’m comforting you. Not Fred, you.” I said pulling him in for a hug, which he gladly accepted this time.

“Thank you.” He said as he burrowed his head into my shoulder. I could feel his cold tears slid down my shoulder, sinking into my shirt.

We stayed like that for quite some time, sitting in each other’s arms on George’s bed. He had stopped crying and was now playing with the tips of my hair. I was stroking my fingers through his hair, taking in the rise and fall of his chest.

“You can go now, if you’d like.” George said lifting his head off my shoulder. “I’ll be ok.”

“Alright, if your sure. I’ll be back in a minute.”I said heaving myself off the bed, and streaking out the room.

I headed outside, where I could hear the crack of Fred’s bat and Ginny’s raging screams. Walking into the field, I could make out Fred and Ginny’s outlines. Fred’s muscular arms swinging every few seconds when the bludger came at him. And then there was Ginny, standing a few feet away shouting angrily at him.

“HE’S YOUR DAMN TWIN!” She was bellowing. “WHY CAN’T WE SHARE?”Ginny said mocking what Fred and said earlier. “Please.”

Fred didn’t answer, swinging the bat once more.

“Well are you going to say something or not!”

More silence followed her shouts, and I was now standing a few feet behind them.

“I CAN’T FUC— oh, hello Y/n!” Ginny said warmly, noticing me lingering in the shadows.

“ Well, go on then.”I said sarcastically, gesturing at Fred.

“FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY!” Came Mrs.Weasley from behind.

Fred paused after hitting the bludger back into the air. Bat still in hand, he turned to face his mother.

“What.” He said turning back to whack the bludger again.

“YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!”

“Sorry.” Fred scoffed.

“Not to me! Your brother dummy!” Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Fred turned his attention away from the bludger a second to long, it hit him with a loud crack as he fell onto the ground. I heard him moan in pain, as I made for the beater bat. I hit the bludger into the ground, grasped it, and quickly put it back into the crate before it could hit anyone else. I then rushed over to were Fred was lying and knelt down beside him.

Mrs.Weasleyand Ginny joined me, and I lifted Fred’s shirt revealing a large purple bruise on his left side. Fred tried to get up, but couldn’t. It looked and sounded like at least one of his ribs had broken. The three of us pulled him to his feet, and Ginny and I carried him back to the house, one of his arms hanging off either of ours.

“Bloody hell! What happened?” Ron said staring at his brother, wide eyed.

“Bludger accident.” I said as Ginny and I helped Fred over to the couch.

Fred groaned as we helped him lay down, he was so tall his feet dangled off the other side of the sofa.I stayed by his side, crouching on the floor.

Ron had gone upstairs, presumably to tell Harry what he had saw. Mrs. Weasley has rushed into the kitchen, to gather some supplies. Ginny had left too, and had went to her room, still noticeably angry with Fred. Leaving me and Fred, alone.

“You ok Freddie?” I asked my eyes filling with tears.

“Yeah... yeah fine.” He said as he winced in pain. “Sorry, for upsetting you.”

“No worries.” I said stroking my hand through his sweaty hair.

We were alone for quite some time before Mrs.Weasley reentered the room carrying some bandages, a cup, her wand and a small brown bottle of pain killer. She knelt down next to Fred and drew her wand.

“Freddie dear, I’m sorry but the process is quite painful.” Molly said, pouring some murky liquid into the cup.

“I can take it Mum.” Fred said, though he looked quite uncertain.

He glanced over at me and gave me a weak smile, and I held his shaking hand. Fred looked into my tearful eyes and I returned his gaze looking into his eyes. His eyes like George’s were a beautiful hazel shade, even through the tears. I hated to see him in pain, I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, hoping he knew I was here for him.

“I can’t stand seeing you like this.” I said feeling the tears roll down my cheeks.

“Hey— hey don’t cry darling. I’ll be alright.” Fred said trying to reassure me, and gently taking his hand and wiping the tears off my face.

“Promise?”

“I solemnly swear, that I will never leave you alone.” He said continuing to wipe the tears.

I had never wanted to believe something so badly before in my entire life. I never wanted to loose him, I couldn’t bare it. Mrs. Weasley had finished mixing the medicine and was beginning to help Fred remove his shirt. She sat down next to me, holding her wand. Fred grasped my hand tighter as Mrs.Weasley said “Brackium Emendo.”

Fred gave a jolt of pain, and squeezed my hand hard, looking like he wanted to scream. Tears now not only streaked down my face, but his too. As soon as it had started, it had ended, Fred had stopped gripping my hand and turned to face me.

“Here drink this.” Molly said handing Fred the dark brown liquid.

“Ugh” He said spitting some of it out. “It tastes like death!”

“Better?” I asked staring hopefully into his face.

“Perfect, minus the loss of my taste buds.” He said smirking at me and grabbing my hand. “Thanks for staying with me.”

“No problem.” I replied.

Mrs. Weasley wrapped some bandages around Fred’s waist, and left the room to put the supplies back. It was just me and Fred in the room, once more. Slowly, he leaned his hand out and wrapped it around the back of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. I leaned in meeting his lips for the second time today.

He pulled back for a moment, before sliding off the couch to join me in the floor. As soon as he was comfortable, his arm was round my waist, lips crashing onto mine. My arms were wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with his sweaty, ginger hair. Our tongues tangoed with each other’s, breathless we parted for a second before he pulled me onto his lap, and I wrapped my legs gently, around his torso.

We quickly picked up from where we left, his hands grazing down to the hem of my shirt, giving it a slight tug.

“This” He said pulling harder on my shirt. “needs to go.”

And with that he removed my shirt, leaving my top halfin just a bra. He moved his lips down to my lower neck, kissing and biting it. I let a moan escape my mouth and I gripped his shoulder tightly. He stopped for a second, glancing back up at me, and he lifted his face back up to mine and started kissing my lips once more. Lost in the moment, neither of us noticed Mrs. Weasley standing mouth agape in the doorway, staring at us with great interest.


	3. Love or Friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen that may interfere with Y/n and George’s moment from the previous chapter.

"Y/n....." Fred moaned as I gave his lip a light bite.

Still lost in each other, I glanced up for a split second, to find Mrs.Weasley hovering in the shadowy doorway. I quickly pulled away, seized my shirt up from where Fred had thrown it, and removed myself from Fred's lap. I gestured over to where she was standing, hoping Fred caught on. He gave me a disappointed look before getting my message, when his eyes went wide.

Nobody said a word, it seemed no one knew what to say. The long cold silence seemed to last forever. Neither Fred nor I could seem to explain what had just happened between us, the two of us staring at the floor, to scared to look up. I knew my face had to be bright red by now, I could almost feel Mrs. Weasleys disapproving glare stare into my soul. Fred clearly felt the same way, for he didn’t dare glance up either.

"Well then, what do we have here?" Mrs.Weasley asked, breaking the everlasting silence.

"We were just er—" Fred began but broke off, his cheeks now as red as his hair.

"Sorry Mrs.Weasley." I blurted out.

"Please call me Molly dearie." She returned smiling slightly. "Now, explain."

"I kissed her and well... things escalated from there.... but it was my fault really." Fred said still staring down at the floor. 

"Well I— I kissed you back." I said changing my gaze from Molly to Fred.

Fred glanced up at me, and I returned his gaze, staring intently into his eyes. Slowly, not wanting Molly to notice, he crept his hand over to mine and locked our fingers together. I gave him a weak smile before returning my attention to Mrs.Weasley.

"Well..." She began clearly not noticing our intertwined hands. "What about poor Georgie?"

"I er— hadn't thought about that..." Fred started, his face somehow managing to go redder.

"I— I'll tell him." I said, even though I knew George would hate me forever.

"I trust you will assist Fred?" 

"Yes Mum."

Mrs. Weasley turned on her heel and left the room, looking slightly disgusted. Fred turned to face me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. Our hands where still tangled in one another's, not wanting to part.

"I guess you have some explaining to do then." Fred said cupping my cheek.

"Me? It was your ruddy fault!"

"I said I kissed you, then you said that it was your fault because you kissed me back." Fred finished now stroking the tips of my hair.

"You said you'd help, and you bloody well to." I said grinning, and biting my bottom lip.

"Did I? I don't recall..."

"Fredrick Weasley—" I started before he cut me off.

"Y/n Y/l/n." Fred retorted smirking at me.

"If I didn't love you, I'd kill you." I snapped rolling my eyes and standing up.

"You— you love me?" Fred questioned, standing up with me.

"Of course I do dummy, your one of my best friends."

"Mmm... A friend am I?" He said giving his signature grin.

"Yes, a close friend to be exact." I said taking his hand into mine.

"We'll see about that." Fred said leaning in for a kiss.

"No" I said putting my index finger on his lips. "We still have some explaining to do mister.

And so, to Fred's dismay we began walking up to the twins bedroom, preparing along the way how we were going to tell George. I really didn't know, after what I told him earlier... I would be breaking my own words but I choose you, I'm here with you. Heart pounding in my chest, I knocked on the door, awaiting for the sound of Georges’ voice.

"Come in." Came George's voice from the other side.

Me and Fred walked into the bedroom, standing awkwardly next to each other by the doorway. 

"Well are you going to sit down or not?" George asked impatiently.

I sat down next to Fred on his bed, and stared at him, waiting for him to say something. But he never did, so I began instead.

"Umm... Georgie, we have something to tell you..." I said slowly, glancing over at George.

"We— we- kissed." Fred said cautiously, flinching slightly.

"You what?" George asked angrily.

"We kissed... well we more than— than kissed really." I said turning my head down so as not to look at George.

"It just kinda happened." Fred said trying to help the situation.

"Is this some kind of prank?" George asked suspiciously.

"N-no it's not Georgie, I'm sorry." I spoke, feeling the tears forming in my eyes.

"Why should I even be surprised at this point?" George said standing up. "Every good thing goes to Fred! Every person I think I have a chance at, Fred steals! I HATE YOU!"

"Woah, now Georgie calm down." Fred said getting up and walking to his brother.

"I can't! You always get all the credit, everything that comes our way you get! Its not fair!"

"Georgie, please." I said getting up and joining them. "Don't do this."

"Y/n, you have NO say in this, you said you were here for me, now look at us!" George spat bitterly at me.

"Look mate I'm really sorry—" Fred started but George cut him off. 

"NO! Just stop, I'm leaving! You can take whatever you please now!"

With that, George stormed out of the room, I heard him clamber down the stairs,then the slam of the front door,opening and then shutting once more. I sat down onto his bed in anger, putting my head into my hands, letting all the tears escape me.Fred had sat down next to me, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it darling." Fred said rubbing my back.

"H-how would you know, t-this is all my fault." I sobbed.

"No— no it's not your fault love, it's mine." 

I removed my head from my hands and turned to face Fred, tears spilling down my cheeks. He spread his arms, inviting me in for a hug. I gladly accepted, and burrowed my face into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh, don't cry darling, everything will be fine." Fred said reassuringly.

How could it be? I thought, it's my fault. If I hadn't lead both of them on, this may not even be happening. I needed a break, I pulled myself out of Fred's arms, and stalked out of the room without saying a word. 

Tears still pouring down my face, spilling onto my shirt. I found my feet leading me outside, luring me to the willow tree where George had been earlier. Approaching the tree I hoped that George might be there but, to my dismay he was no where to be seen. So, I sat down at the base of the trunk, and burrowed my face into my hands, continuing to let the tears flow freely.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours had passed, it was getting darker, stars were now popping up in the dim purple sky.Rain was falling down onto my already wet face. I still sat there, at the base of the tree, my clothes and hair getting soaked in the rain. 

I waited for someone to come, to tell me everything was going to be alright, but no one ever did. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about me, I could see the lights illuminating out the windows. Leaving just enough light for me to see about a foot in front of me. Still sobbing, rain pouring down, I drifted off into a deep, much needed, sleep. 

Everything was pitch black, everything around me, even the walls surrounding me, I was trapped. I rose to my feet, swaying, and walked to one of the walls. Searching for a door, or anything, but nothing was here. I was alone, and trapped.

I thought I was going to die, I had nothing, everything was gone. Suddenly, a door appeared and a bright white light came bursting out of it. I began to walk towards it, walking at first, then running, and finally sprinting. This was my escape. As soon as I reached the door, it vanished once more. Leaving me, once again trapped in windowless room,with no apparent way out.

There was a voice calling "Y/n!.... Y/n." I recognized the voice immediately. It was none other than George Weasleys. I was safe I thought, I wasn't alone, I had George now.

I awoke with a sudden jolt, it was morning now.George was hovering over me, hands gripped on my shoulders, and a look of concern on his face. I sat up, and hugged him tightly,I felt my nails digging into his back, and tears escaping my eyes once more. He hugged me back, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Darling, it's ok. I've got you." George said holding me tighter.

"I— I was trapped." I sobbed, burrowing my face into his warm shoulder.

"Shh. Shh, it's ok." He said, beginning to run his hands through my hair." I'm sorry."

"S-Sorry? For what?"

"For yelling at you...you wouldn't be out here if it weren't for me."

"It's ok. I—I'm sorry too." I said pulling away from his embrace, to look into his eyes.

"Y/n....."George said calmly, flashing a grin.

A second later, his hand was on the back of my neck, pulling my lips forward to meet his. Lips smashed together, tongues intertwining,clothing flying. George was now backed against the Willow, and I was on top of him. Both of us had lost our shirts, and George was starting to unclasp my bra. His hands were cold on my uncovered back, my hands shuffling through his hair.

"George..." I moaned as he starting leaving a trail of kisses down my neck onto my chest.

After leaving a few love marks on my neck, George started playing with the hem of my pants, pulling them down. I really hoped we were hidden from the windows, if not.... 

He had finished removing my pants, and was beginning to un-zip his jeans,preparing to take them off. Kissing me, softly yet so passionately,then he slowly began to stop, and pulled away from me.

"Let's finish tonight shall we?" He said pausing, chest rising and falling rapidly. "Charlie's old room, 10 o'clock."

" Alright." I said breathlessly.

He gave me one last peck on the lips, before passing me my shirt. Looking me up and down one last time, he began to re-dress himself, though he didn't look near as nice as he had when I woke. I started looking for my bra, it didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Georgie have you seen my—"

He stood there holding it in one hand, admiring it, and me still half naked.

"I think I'll keep this..." He said smirking at me. "for a souvenir."

"George I need that!" I shrieked, making a grab for my bra.

" Do you really though?" George said holding it out of my reach, making me jump up in attempt to seize it.

But, I failed to reach it. 

"Fine." I said grumpily. "Let everyone see my tits."

I put my shirt on, and tried to fix my hair, yet ended up deciding against it. George was still trying to look more like he did before our encounter. He was failing miserably, he couldn't seem to button his shirt back. It was kinda cute, he kept fumbling with them, cursing under his breath.

"Do you need help love?" I asked and walked over to face him.

"No." He replied stubbornly, loosing the button he was working on. "Ok, yes maybe." 

I let a laugh escape my mouth, and I stood face to face with him. I took the bottom of the shirt in one hand and the button in the other, and began to button up his shirt. Once I finished, I started to back away, but George put his hands around my waist, holding me there, inches from his chest.

"I quite like this angle of you." He said pulling me in closer.

"Do you now?" I asked and began to trace my finger down his chest.

" Very much." George said intaking breaths harder as my finger got closer to the bottom of his chest.

I leaned in and brushed my lips on his, he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, keeping me pressed on his chest.He smiled at me, then brushed a piece of hair away from my face, keeping his hand there for a few seconds.

"I love you." George whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I said giving him another quick kiss.

"I could get used to this." He said letting go of me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Being with you... like this I mean." 

"Mmm. I think I could too."

"Race you to the house?" George asked excitedly.

"Your on!" I shouted, already beginning to run.

"Hey! Cheater!" George yelled, starting to run, easily catching up to me.  
  
George beat me, barely("Ha! I win!"). Breathless and panting, we walked into the kitchen, to meet everyone sitting at the table. I took the my usual spot, between the twins. Fred looked at me, face contorted with concern.

"Are you alright?" He whispered so no one else could hear.

"Never better." I said smiling.  
  
He looked at me suspiciously, before turning his attention back to his plate. No one questioned George and my appearances, both of our outfits were noticeably wrinkled, our hair a tangly mess.

Everyone seemed really preoccupied, Mr.Weasley talking to Harry and Ron about some issue at the Auor department, seeing if they knew any information. Mrs. Weasley in deep conversation with Ginny, I couldn't hear what their taking about, they were both speaking in hushed voices. The twins and I however, were talking about our arrival in Diagon Alley, for the grand re-opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George and Fred had decided to shut down after the war, and spend the summer at the Burrow with their family.

"When do you two leave?" I asked picking up my glass of pumpkin juice.

"You two? What do ya mean? Your coming with us 'course!" Fred said eyeing me seeming surprised.

"Yeah Y/n, we couldn't leave you!" George said in agreement with his twin.

"So... is this a job offer then?" I asked.

"You could say that." Fred said sticking his fork into a piece of sausage. "You'd make a great addition ya know!"

"Yeah, so welcome to the joke business partner!" George said reaching out his hand, waiting for me to shake it. 

"You've got yourselves a deal!" I said happily, and shaking his hand.

"Perfect! We leave Saturday, so make sure your all packed." Fred instructed me.  
  
I nodded my head up and down, I couldn't believe they wanted me to work with them. It made since really, I had filled in some positions a few times in the past. I loved it at the shop, the vivid color everywhere, smiling costumers, and of course my two favorite people in the world, Fred and George Weasley.  
  
I hurriedly downed my breakfast, Saturday was just two days away, and tonight I had plans with George. I dashed up to Ginny's room, found my trunk and began piling my belongings inside it. Leaving a few outfits out for the days following, I packed my spell books, trinkets and most of my clothes, in about roughly two hours.

"Oi! Y/n, going somewhere?" Ginny said curiously, poking her head in the door.

I hadn't seen her standing in the door way, watching me pack.

"Er— Yeah actually, I'm going with George and Fred to the joke shop." I said. "To take a job there, ya know to help with re-opening and all."

"Oh yeah. So your leaving me then? She asked voice full of sadness.

"Yes Gin, sorry. I'll visit often though!" I said trying to cheer her up.

"I'll hold you to that." She said, brightening up a bit. "So.... how're things with you and George?"

" Er—there good, why?"

"Just askin'."

There was a brief silence between the two of us, before Ginny spoke again.

"Look, I saw you and George this morning." She said smirking.

"I er— don't know what your taking about." I said glancing to meet her eyes.

"Oh come on, it's obvious isn't it! You two are perfect for each other!" Ginny said smiling broadly.

"Weren't you just saying that about me and Fred." I said rolling my eyes. "And then their was the time I was dating Blaise, you said the same thing there..."

"Ok, so I'm not always right sometimes, but I have a good feeling about you and George!" She said sarcastically at first, then with growing enthusiasm.

"Whatever you say Gin."

Ginny left the room again, leaving me hovering over my trunk, piling my robes into it. At long last, I managed to pack all of my belongings, ready for the move to Diagon Alley. Grinning happily, I walked downstairs to find the twins chattering quietly, crouched over a piece of parchment.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” I asked walking up to them.

“A new business proposition.” George said glancing up to look at me.

“What kind of proposition?”

“Oh, a new line of erm— adult things.” Fred said continuing to stare at the paper.

“Okay....” I said peering over their shoulders to read the letter.

Dear misters Fred and George Weasley,  
I am Mr.Roche, I am offering a proposal (a partnership if you will) for the two of you. I am willing to negotiate percentages earned, but will not go over more than 25%. My line of products After Sunset,consists of many things grown men and woman find intriguing, meaning lingerie, sex toys, etc. If you feature my products in your shop, ( discretely of course) I will cut you a minimum 10 percent of the total amount sold. If you want to accept, send an owl immediately with your wanted percentage. If no, don’t send word, I will find a more worthy store elsewhere.  
Sincerely,  
Quentin D. Roche

“Well what’re you thinking?” I asked once I finished reading.

“Not sure.” George said. “We would of course have to take more than 10%, but it is an intriguing offer....”

“Definitely the quarter amount but, what do you think Y/n?” Fred asked looking over at me.

“Uhm well... I think you should go with what’s best for the shop.” I said pausing to think for a moment. “Unless you want to keep your kid friendly environment.”

“That would be hard... lots of secrecy and deflection charms.” George said running his hand through his messy hair.

“Discrete... not really our style....” Fred said. “And it would take way more than a week to set up.”

“Maybe you two should just think about it for now, make sure you want to expand your business.” I said knowledgeably.

“Your right, things are great at the shop, business was booming in April.” George said his forehead wrinkling in concentration.

“We’ll wait and see than.” Fred said folding the letter and slipping it into his breast pocket.

The three of us walked up into the twins room, all of us collapsing onto one of the two beds. George and I sprawled onto his, and Fred laying on his own. Minds still on the business deal, no one spoke for quite sometime. The trio of us staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

“So..... you all packed Y/n?” Fred asked breaking the prolonging silence.

“Yeah, all set.” 

“So, still on for tonight then?” George whispered in my ear.

“You bet.” I whispered back, grinning.

“Alright, what aren’t you two telling me?” Fred asked glaring at the two of us mischievously. “Clearly somethings up.”

“Oh erm— nothing. It’s nothing.” I said quickly, face turning pink in embarrassment.

“Not to worry Freddie, I’ve got it all under control.” George said smirking.

Judging by his grin and speech, George was planning on taking the lead tonight. Under control. I felt my cheeks go even deeper pink, and I quickly gazed back up at the ceiling.

“Interesting...” Fred said smirking.

“You have no idea.” George said clasping my hand tightly.

“Mind if I join?” Fred asked the corners of his lips pulling upward into a side smirk.

“W-what?” I sputtered unbelievably at him.

“Hmm.... no she’s mine tonight.” George said calmly.

“Next time then.” Fred replied smugly.

“What the hell are you two talking about?” I said eyes wide and stomach churning anxiously.

“Nothing... Nothing.” George said leaning back into the backboard.

~~~~~~~~~~~

At 10 o’clock that night, I silently made my way up to Charlie’s old room. Looking over my shoulder occasionally, just to be safe.

When I arrived at the entrance, I found the door was already ajar. I slowly pulled it open, not wanting to cause it to creak. George was waiting for me there, he was sitting atop the bed, smirking at me upon entry.

“I see you found your way.” He said while I walked up to him.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” I said sitting down next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try and have the next chapter out in the next day or so. Hope you are enjoying it so far!


End file.
